This invention relates generally to a fishing lure retriever comprising an elongated handle or pole having a retrieving head on one of its ends, and, more particularly, to such a retriever having a retrieving head comprising a plurality of flexible loops for engaging one or more hooks on the lure to be retrieved.
Various fishing lure retrievers are provided by the prior art. Typically, such retrievers comprise an elongated, telescoping handle or pole having a retrieving head on one of its ends. For at least one of such retrievers, the retrieving head is a wire loop. And, for various other retrievers, e.g. golf ball retrievers and fruit gatherers, provided by the prior art, the retrieving head comprises a plurality of wire loops. However, it is not believed that the prior art provides a fishing lure retriever or any other similar retriever having a retrieving head comprising a plurality of flexible loops.
Fishing lure retrievers having essentially rigid retrieving heads, e.g. wire loops, wire spirals, wire mesh and frames, split rings, and forked tips, require substantial skill for use by a fisherman. With certain of such retrievers, the fisherman must perform extensive manipulations to pry the snagged hook or hooks of the lure from the stump, log or the like. Other of such retrievers require the fisherman to precisely position the retrieving head to engage the snagged hook or hooks or the lure itself. None of such retrievers are particularly suitable for retrieving snagged lures from trees or the like above the surface of the water or on its adjacent shore.